fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
March 2018
is a series of events held during March in celebration of all things Travel! From Mar 2nd through the whole of March, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of a new Traveler type. The following 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to become friends with during March: March_2018_TravelerTeam.png WE_AmazonAdventure_Popup.png Arena_RainforestFlyer_Popup.png LB_GaelicGala_Popup.png Arena_EmberErmine_Popup.png S2W_2018_03_Popup.png March_2018_WanderingFalls.png March_2018_St.Paddy'sDay_Sale.png Arena_WaterBuffalo_Popup.png SA_SerengetiSaga_Popup.png March_2018_2xWalkingSticks.png March_2018_TrailTraveler_Prize.png March_2018_TrailTraveler_Prize2.png March_2018_WindWanderer_Prize.png March_2018_WindWanderer_Prize2.png The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Yukon Wolf Win a Yukon Wolf in the Colosseum (from Mar 2nd, until Mar 30th): *By earning a Streak Grand Prize of 335 Yukon Whistles . *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Wind Wanderer Win a Wind Wanderer by collecting Wandering Kites until Mar 30th: *By completing the Wind Wanderer Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Seeker's Weathervane Decorate with a Seeker's Weathervane during the March 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 72 Wandering Kites from it every 8 hours until Mar 30th! ---- Trail Traveler Win a Trail Traveler by collecting Walking Sticks until Mar 30th: *By completing the Trail Traveler Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Traveler's Tent Decorate with a Traveler's Tent during the March 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 72 Walking Sticks from it every 8 hours until Mar 30th! ---- Wandering Wilds Treat your Traveler type animals to their very own Wandering Wilds habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500,000 during the March 2018 series of events and onwards. **Limited to one per account. ---- Tree Gecko Get a Tree Gecko until Mar 9th: *By breeding two animals that collectively collectively contribute the Dark and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Amazon Adventure World Event (Starts Mar 2nd) ---- *Treat your Dark, Water, and Nature type animals to an Amazon Hideaway habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Amazon Adventure World Event. ---- Rainforest Flyer Arena Tournament (Starts Mar 6th) Win a Rainforest Flyer in The Arena: *By winning 30 battles and defeating the Rainforest Flyer. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Gaelic Gala Leaderboard Event (Starts Mar 9th) ---- *Treat up to 5 of your Nature, and Dark type animals to the Sky Isle habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 , during the Gaelic Gala Leaderboard Event. ---- Italian Greyhound Get an Italian Greyhound until Mar 16th?: *By breeding two animals that collectively collectively contribute the Dark and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Ember Ermine Arena Tournament (Starts Mar 13th) Win an Ember Ermine in The Arena: *By winning 30 battles and defeating the Ember Ermine. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Highland Stag Spin to Win Event (Starts Mar 16th) ---- Wandering Falls (Starts Mar 16th) *Treat up to 5 of your Traveler, Water, and Earth type animals to the Wandering Falls habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 , during the Highland Stag Spin to Win Event. ---- St. Paddy's Day Sale ---- Giza Camel Get a Giza Camel until Mar 23rd?: *By breeding two animals that collectively collectively contribute the Dark and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Water Buffalo Arena Tournament (Starts Mar 20th) Win a Water Buffalo in The Arena: *By winning 48 battles and defeating the Water Buffalo. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Ocean Ape Get an Ocean Ape : a new Common animal, required during the Serengeti Saga Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . ---- Serengeti Saga Storybook Adventure (Starts Mar 20th) ---- *Treat your Electric, Water, and Fire type animals to a Peaceful Plain habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Serengeti Saga Storybook Adventure event. ---- Fairest Foal's Return Get a Fairest Foal until Apr 3rd? (re-issue): *Complete the Fairest Foal's Return Goal Line **By breeding a Pyroar with a Zanzebra. ---- Tanzantelope Get a Tanzantelope until Mar 27th: *By breeding two animals that collectively collectively contribute the Dark and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers Get an Opal Octopus : * ---- Get an Topaz Tiger : * ---- Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale Get a Sapybara : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Land Shark : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Pokey Pilot : *On Sale for 300 ! ---- Get a Chipskunk : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Chilldebeest : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Great Danebow : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Julius Baever : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Cactus Kitsune : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Georaffe : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Toronado : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Little Fawn : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Haka Kiwi : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Unicorgi : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Dread Panda : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Re-issued Animals: Value Packs Get a Woodpecker : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get a Brawny Bear : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Scaredy Lion : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Gecko Roman : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Fabled Roc : * ---- Get a Drizzly Bear : * ---- Get a Jagwire : * ---- Get an Enchantalope : * ---- Get a Limerick Chick and a Celtic Cat : * : A double pack and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Four Leaf Rover : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Winged Lion : * ---- Get an Amethyst Pony : * ---- Get a Fluffingo : * ---- Get a Pastelephant : * ---- Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale ---- Other Monthly Event Pages ---- Notes Category:Gameplay